


Getting tangled in the lights

by labellelunaclaire



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mild Racism, Pre-Slash, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire
Summary: When Phillip introduces Phineas as his “partner”, his parents get the wrong idea about the nature of their relationship. Since PT loves messing with rich people, he leans into the misunderstanding.





	Getting tangled in the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiarn/gifts).



> Look, The Greatest Showman doesn’t care about historical accuracy and neither do I. Partner has the same connotations in this fic as it does now. Homosexuality is merely scandalous and not mob worthy.
> 
> Tiarn, I hope you enjoy this fic. It was very fun to write! Have a very merry Yuletide!

Phillip paces back and forth, twisting his program tightly in his hands until the paper more resembles a small length of rope than anything else. He can’t even remember what play they’ve just seen. Surely something that Barnum will openly mock as soon as he’s in front of the high brow audience. The only thing that Phineas Taylor Barnum loves more than making money is taunting the rich who did nothing to obtain their own.

He knows that he shouldn’t be so nervous. He left this high class life willingly, freely joining on with Barnum’s circus of curiosities, getting a taste of what the world was like on the other side. He doesn’t regret a minute of it. It led him to Anne.

He’s not sure what exactly he wants to come from this coming interaction. Does he want to gloat? Show off that he’s made it is own way? Does he want to shock them by how much he’s changed? Because he’s certainly done that already. Does some part of him hope that they’ll find it in themselves to be _proud_ of him?

No, _that_ he does not dare. To hope for his parents to be proud of him now would be the same as hoping for the Lord himself to descend down from Heaven and give his approval. Both had the same chances of happening.

He scans the lobby from his spot in the darkened hall where he waits. The theater must be empty at this point. They must be here somewhere…

On the opposite side of the grand room, Phillip catches sight of his parents, the respected Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle, dressed in their best theatre costumes, his father in stark white gloves and long black tails, his mother dripping in fine jewelry. They’re talking with some of the other patrons, laughing about something or other. He forces his feet to carry him in their direction before he loses his nerve.

“Mother,” he says, interrupting whatever conversation they are in the middle of. “Father.”

“Phillip!” his mother responds, shocked by his sudden appearance.

“Son,” his father says curtly. “I didn’t expect to see you here this evening. I thought that this level of sophistication was beyond you these days.”

“Not that we aren’t pleased to see you, darling,” his mother adds quickly, trying to smooth the growing tension.

“Well,” Phillip says, nervously. “I actually came tonight because I hoped that you’d be here.”

“And why is that, Phillip?” his father asks with a sneer. “Have you come to beg for a place back in our good graces? Finally realized the embarrassment you’ve brought on yourself? I mean, for God’s sake! Didn’t your mother and I raise you better than that? Running away to join that charlatan and his band of freaks? Parading around with that _mulatto_ girl —”

“Leave Anne out of this,” Phillip snaps, angrily. This was a mistake. This whole idea was a mistake. “If you must know, I hoped to see you so that I could formally introduce you to someone.” He gestures to the area of the room where he knows that Barnum is waiting, and just on cue, the showman himself slides next to him.

“I thought my ears were burning, Phillip,” Barnum says, dripping with the same infectious charm that has lead to his success. He holds out a hand in Mr. Carlyle’s direction. “Phineas Taylor Barnum,” he introduces himself. “And you can only be dearest Phillip’s lovely parents. A pleasure to meet you.”

His father’s eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his head any second now. Furious rage radiates off of him as he glares at Barnum with the utmost disdain. Barnum, used to dealing with these sorts of reactions, turns instead to Phillip’s mother. “Mrs. Carlyle, such a radiant beauty you are. Clearly, Phillip must get his good looks from you, ma’am.”

His mother blushes a deep scarlet, a shocked hand going to her chest.

“Mr. Barnum,” Mr. Carlyle says firmly, “how my son got mixed up with you and your band of freaks and outcasts, I’ll never know. But I will be damned if I allow you to bring any further mischief into our lives. Now if you’ll excuse me—”

Mr. Carlyle grabs his wife’s arm to lead her away from the pair, but Phillip darts in front of him, blocking his path. He can feel the eyes of the other theatre patrons boring into him. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

Or many he did. He’s really not sure anymore.

“Mother, Father,” he says, desperation seeping into his tone. “Please. I didn’t come here to fight with you.”

His father laughs coldly. “Oh please, Phillip. You’ve been fighting us your whole life. You’ve always been a spoiled, ungrateful—”

Phillip raises his voice to interrupt him. “I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Barnum and I are partners now.”

He isn’t expecting the shocked and scandalized gasp that both of his parents make.

“Phillip!” his mother exclaims.

“Must you continue to embarrass us in public with your… _indiscretions_?” his father hisses angrily.

Phillip’s head is reeling. He’s not entirely sure where there’s been a miscommunication, but—

 _Oh_.

Oh, _they_ think…

“No, no,” he begins, but he’s immediately cut off by his father.

“You know, I always suspected,” his father continues ranting. “Ever since you were a child, I just had a _feeling_. I hoped that we could squash it out of you with discipline, but even then, you’ve always had a reputation. Whispers have always followed and—”

“Mr. Carlyle, I think the only person embarrassing you right now is yourself,” Barnum cuts in. “I care for your son, _very_ _deeply_ , and I—”

“Barnum, what are you—?” Phillip begins.

“Oh, come now, Phillip!” Barnum interrupts, his voice booming.The room is going quiet and everyone is looking in their direction. “That cat’s out of the bag now! You don’t need to call me Barnum in front of your parents. You know that I’ll always be Phin to my loved ones.”

He says it with such conviction that Phillip is baffled. “Phin, you can’t just—”

“Phillip, this is all quite enough!” his father booms back. “I believe it’s time you and Mr. Barnum leave! You have shown us where your loyalties lie, and it’s certainly not with your mother and I! Now, get out!”

**OoOoO**

“What the hell, Barnum?!” Phillip yells, pushing Phineas away from him once they’re safely inside the Barnum estate, where Phillip has been a guest since abandoning his flat to join the circus. “Why would you say all that to my parents? Make them think that I—? That we—? That we’re—?”

He can’t even finish a sentence.

“Phin? Phillip?” a light, tired voice calls from the top of the stairs.

Charity Barnum descends the staircase in her nightdress and robe, carrying a small lit lantern. Her cornsilk hair hangs in a loose braid in front of her shoulder, tied with a periwinkle ribbon.

“Everything is fine, Charity,” Barnum says.

“The hell it’s fine, Barnum!” Phillip replies. “Do you want to tell her about your stunt tonight or shall I?”

“Phin, what’s going on?”

Barnum smiles that wickedly charming smile at her. “Well, Charity, you see, it’s actually a _very_ funny story…”

**Author's Note:**

> Housekeeping!
> 
> -The title is taken from the Passion Pit song “Whole Life Story”  
> -I originally planned for this to be a longer piece, but due to life stuff, I ended up keeping it as more of an ambiguous drabble. I may come back and expand on this later on, because I had a lot of ideas, but wanted something that could at least stand as it was.  
> -I watched “The Other Side” scene about a million times while writing this. I don’t regret it one bit.


End file.
